Missing
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Wilson visitava o amigo depois do trabalho para encontrá-lo jogado no sofá, olhando, sem realmente ver, algum programa na TV. HILSON. SLASH. LEMON.


**Título:** **Missing**

**Autora:** Claudia Santiago (a.k.a. Yoko Hiyama)

**Beta:** Adriana Adurens (a.k. no Kitsune)

**Pares:** House e Wilson

**Classificação:** Lemon

**_Disclaimer:_** É tudo meu!!!!!1one. Na verdade,não.

**Alertas:** Nope.

**Sumário:** "Wilson visitava o amigo depois do trabalho para encontrá-lo jogado no sofá, olhando, sem realmente ver, algum programa na TV".

* * *

- Como você está?

- Na mesma.

- Jantou?

- Não.

- E a perna?

- Ainda doendo.

Este era praticamente o mesmo diálogo que os dois travavam todos os dias, desde que Stacy tinha ido embora.

Wilson visitava o amigo depois do trabalho para encontrá-lo jogado no sofá, olhando, sem realmente ver, algum programa na TV. Então, ele trocava a roupa de cama, fazia o jantar, separava todos os remédios e, quando a dor na perna permitia, lhe dava banho e trocava suas roupas.

Às vezes, Wilson não se sentia bem por deixar House ali, naquele estado, e simplesmente voltar para casa. Então ele ligava pra esposa e mentia, dizendo que algum paciente havia apresentado uma piora significativa e que ele teria que passar a noite no Hospital, quando, na verdade, ele passava a noite sentado no sofá, ao lado de House, fingindo interesse na TV.

Quase nunca conversavam. Raramente trocavam mais do que aquelas mesmas frases iniciais. Wilson escolhera respeitar o mutismo do amigo e, apesar de saber perfeitamente da importância de falar sobre os próprios sentimentos e frustrações, ele conhecia House há muito anos e sabia perfeitamente que, tal qual um caramujo, ele sempre se escondia no interior de sua concha quando cutucado.

Então Wilson apenas esperava com paciência pelo momento em que House finalmente quisesse falar, apenas se certificando de que estaria ali, pronto pra ouvir, quando isso acontecesse.

Quando House decidiu abandonar a fisioterapia, Wilson tentou convencê-lo da gravidade daquela decisão, disse que ele poderia estar jogando fora a única oportunidade de voltar a andar como antes e que o período logo após a cirurgia era essencial. Mas nada do que falasse seria capaz de convencê-lo de que recuperações milagrosas poderiam ocorrer simplesmente porque seu melhor amigo nunca acreditara em milagres.

E assim, o tempo passou, e a cadeira de rodas enfim foi substituída pela bengala. Porém, ao contrário das expectativas do oncologista, House rejeitou o objeto com veemência, deixando-o abandonado num canto da sala enquanto andava pela casa apoiando-se nas paredes.

Wilson fez de tudo para convencê-lo a sair de casa, ou apelo menos tentar exercitar mais a perna. Chegou, até mesmo a ameaçar não retornar se House continuasse naquela apatia, dependendo dele pra tudo. Mas, apesar da ameaça, ele sabia que, caso não voltasse, House apenas ficaria ali, naquele mesmo lugar, definhando e definhando. E ele não tinha coragem de ver isso acontecer e ficar de braços cruzados.

Com o passar do tempo, a expressão de House tornou-se cada vez mais pálida e ele começou a emagrecer a olhos vistos. Por mais que Wilson tentasse convencê-lo a se alimentar quando ele não estivesse ali pra lhe servir, e que tornasse aquela tarefa o mais fácil possível, separando a comida em tupperwares etiquetados com cada data e horário das refeições, sempre encontrava a comida intocada na geladeira. Esse foi o período em que Wilson passou o maior número de noites na casa do amigo, porque assim, pelo menos, teria a garantia de que House teria duas boas refeições diárias.

No dia em que Wilson voltou para casa, depois de dormir uma semana inteira na casa de House, e descobriu os armários vazios, além de um bilhete de despedida datado de três dias atrás, seu primeiro pensamento foi de que agora teria mais tempo para cuidar de House. Seu melhor amigo tinha problemas muito maiores do que uma briga conjugal. Quando as coisas estivessem um pouco melhores, ele procuraria a esposa, conversaria com ela e a faria entender. Entender que ele era o único que restara na vida de House e que se ele o abandonasse naquele estado... nem queria pensar o que poderia acontecer. Com esses pensamentos em mente, Wilson simplesmente arrumou as malas e foi pra casa do amigo.

House era um sujeito inteligente. Bastou bater os olhos nas malas pra compreender o que tinha ocorrido.

- As coisas já estavam mal há algum tempo. – Wilson se justificou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

House apenas contraiu os lábios, abrindo espaço para ele no sofá.

* * *

House finalmente estourou poucos dias depois, quando Wilson chegou em casa e encontrou o amigo na cama, os dois punhos fechados pressionando os olhos com tanta força que parecia que ele queria empurrar as lágrimas novamente pra dentro:

- House! O que houve? O que você está sentindo? House?

Como House não se moveu e nem respondeu, Wilson ajoelhou-sena cama e tentou puxar os pulsos do amigo, mas este apenas fez mais força na direção oposta.

- Por que ela fez isso, Wilson?

- Você sabe o porquê... se ela não fizesse isso, você teria morrido.

- Por que ela foi embora?

Wilson arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela demonstração de fragilidade, vinda de uma alma quebrada. Sem saber o que responder, ele decidiu seguir seus instintos e deitou-se ao lado do amigo, puxando sua cabeça num abraço.

As lágrimas silenciosas de House molharam seu pescoço, enquanto Wilson acariciava seus cabelos, sem nada dizer.

Wilson não saberia explicar quando as carícias viraram beijos. A começar por um suave encostar de lábios na testa suave, verificando a presença de febre. Logo depois os lábios subiram para o topo da cabeça, numa carícia protetora, antes de abraçá-lo com mais força. Uma série de carinhos se seguiu até o momento em que o oncologista sentiu os lábios de House colarem-se ao seu pescoço, num beijo possessivo.

Dois seres solitários, que só tinham um ao outro, se procuraram num beijo suave, seguido por um encostar de línguas tímido. Deitados de lado, um de frente pro outro, a mão direita de Wilson apoiando o rosto do amigo como um travesseiro, direcionando o queixo comprido até sua boca, em beijos cada vez mais intensos. A mão esquerda envolvendo House pela cintura, puxando o tecido do pijama numa tentativa de não cair na tentação de ir mais além.

Mas House sempre fora o mais destemido dos dois e isso não mudara nem mesmo naquele momento, Wilson conteve um gemido ao sentir uma das mãos do amigo alcançar o zíper de sua calça, abrindo espaço que foi imediatamente invadido.

Os dedos de Wilson, por sua vez, tomaram a liberdade de ultrapassar a região da cintura, alcançando as nádegas do amante por debaixo da calça e abrindo espaço entre elas.

Quando a mão de House finalmente alcançou seu pênis, a respiração de Wilson tornou-se mais pesada e ele fechou os olhos, mordiscando o lábio inferior do outro sensualmente. Seus quadris passaram a vir ao encontro da mão de House, como uma mensagem de boas vindas a todo o prazer que suas carícias proporcionavam.

- House... – Wilson gemeu mais alto, arqueando o corpo inteiro na direção do companheiro. Os dedos deslizaram pela fenda que separava as nádegas do outro, numa carícia íntima, provocativa, que o fez grunhir de desejo.

Wilson então parou o beijo por um instante, puxando a calça do pijama de House pra baixo com gentileza, mas quando ia retornar pra mesma posição, sentiu as mãos dele o guiarem, virando seu corpo para o outro lado.

O Oncologista sentiu House despi-lo da cintura pra baixo, estremecendo dos pés à cabeça ao sentir o corpo inteiro do amante se encaixar em suas costas com perfeição. O pênis rijo deslizou por entre suas nádegas, enquanto sua mão tornou a envolver o pênis de Wilson, voltando a estimulá-lo cada vez mais.

O moreno jogou a cabeça pra trás, virando o pescoço para procurar a boca do amante e beijá-la com paixão. Os corpos se encontraram, friccionando-se um contra o outro sem pressa, ainda que de maneira intensa. Depois de algum tempo, House soltou um gemido faminto, cujo som ficaria gravado ainda por muitos anos na mente de Wilson, abandonando por completo sua boca e passando a beijar e mordiscar o lóbulo na orelha, o pescoço, o ombro... O moreno deixou-se levar pela excitação, jogando o corpo pra trás e contraindo as nádegas em torno do membro do companheiro.

O orgasmo os alcançou logo depois. Primeiro Wilson e, pouco tempo depois, House, fazendo-os gemer longamente, os olhos apertados. Livres, pelo menos por um instante, de qualquer sofrimento.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, e para sua surpresa, Wilson encontrou a cama vazia. Enrolado numa toalha, andou até a sala, procurando por seu amigo, mas tudo que encontrou foi um bilhete preso com sobre o piano:

"Cuddy ligou. Parece que vou ganhar um departamento. Fui pleitear melhores condições salariais e uma sala ao lado da sua. H."

Wilson sorriu, olhando encantado para o canto oposto do aposento, agora já sem a bengala.

**FIM **

* * *

**nota da autora:** Acho essa fic meio fraquinha. O final tá até certinho, mas o começo tá chato, enrolado...enfim, mas como eu escrevi essa aqui lápara o final da Guerra Hilson x Huddy, acho que explica um pouco o meu desespero. :p


End file.
